The Charmer and the Lost Girl
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Bella's caught during Jacob's first change, and his actions pull her into a mythical world where there's no right or wrong, but there are rules - especially in love. Demetri's a charmer, Bella's a lost girl... O/s. Lang/Lem.


_**The Charmer and the Lost Girl**_

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

He had told me it would only be a one time thing – one night, and then we would part forever.

But when you're an immortal, forever is a long time…and it gives you plenty of chances to meet people you never thought you'd meet again.

It was the same with Him.

I had refused to say His name aloud for thirty years, and I was pretty damn sure that on the other side of the world, he was doing the same.

He always was a charmer.

Thirty-one years ago, I had been human.

I had been living my life, blissfully unaware of the shadow-world that surrounded me – the world of vampires and werewolves.

They weren't normal vampires, like the ones that fried in the sun or sneezed at the tiniest scent of garlic – they were _elite_ vampires. They were vampires that could never die unless their venom was exposed to fire, with tremendous strength and speed.

I had moved from Phoenix to Forks, and was almost immediately plunged into their world.

A boy, who I had known for all of my life, transformed into an enormous wolf before my very eyes in my kitchen and slashed my throat.

His name was Jacob, and he was the reason I became a vampire.

Because not only were there werewolves in Forks, but there were vampires.

After he had cut my throat and ran in fear, smashing through my back door like a freight train, they came for me – the _Cullens_.

They had seen the wolf running, smelt my blood, and one of them had bitten me – _Edward_.

It was sad that I had corrupted his perfect control, because one drop of my blood was more tempting to him than a river of others'.

He had very nearly drained me, before he was ripped from me and my wounds automatically sealed shut due to the infection of his venom.

They weren't quick to decide what to do with me and I had begun to change into one of them – there was no way to destroy me; I had passed the point of no return.

The Cullens took me – they ran me to their house, shoved me in a car and drove me to Alaska where another clan of vampires lived.

I remember every second of that journey – I remember every excruciating moment.

I was silent, stunned, still trying to understand how _Jacob_ had killed me and how I wasn't already dead…and how I was _burning_ from the inside out.

I lay and stared on that bed in Alaska like a statue.

Edward would come to me every hour or so, sobbing and praying, begging for forgiveness – I gave it to him silently, not understanding what he had done in the first place.

When my heart stopped on that fourth day, my brain imploded.

It was like I knew everything, _saw_ everything – I felt like God.

I had looked down at my hard, cold, white skin and screamed as my mind expanded painfully.

The families gathered after that.

Things were explained to me – stories were told, facts were given, but I still didn't understand.

I was a vampire.

But I didn't feel like one.

I was _Bella_ – nothing more, nothing less.

I wanted to go home to Charlie, but I knew I couldn't – I was told three-thousand-two-hundred-and-eleven times that I would drain him dry in less time than it took to blink.

And I didn't even need to blink any more.

I hunted with them, learned their ways – eventually I grew healthier, in mind and body. I was fast and strong – almost unnaturally so – but most importantly…I was 'gifted'.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Eleazar and Kate were gifted too, but none of their gifts compared to mine.

I was a shield, at my most basic – I could protect minds, bodies, hearts…_souls_…

But then I could bind people, cut ties, forge bonds, see auras, feel and induce love… My gift was disturbing, because I could play God.

I hadn't been brought up in a religious house, but I didn't want the power I held – that power was for one being alone, whether he existed or not.

I didn't come to terms with my gift – no matter how hard everyone tried with me, I still felt like a girl who was snatched from her home and turned into something she didn't want to be.

I was forever seventeen.

Edward tried to help, but he was impatient – he relied on his mind-reading ability too much to understand what I was _telling _him.

He wanted too much from me, and I wasn't prepared to try and give him _anything_.

Eventually, I felt the love he felt for me and I didn't return it – I _couldn't._

He had stolen me and given me immortality – I couldn't feel love for a man who did that.

I avoided him at all costs.

Rosalie was kind to me at first – she understood my pain, but she was too jealous of me to be any real help. Because, apparently, I was _beautiful_.

I did not look in a mirror, or any kind of reflective surface for years.

I wore clothes that were comfortable and didn't irritate my sensitive skin, and I showered only when I was dirty from a hunt.

I wasn't a Cullen, and I wasn't a Denali – I was an outsider waiting for her chance to run.

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett tried to pull me into their family, but I couldn't see the point – they all saw me as a sister, but I saw them as people I had to live with until I could safely travel without murdering thousands of humans.

Because the Volturi would come.

It was the highlight of my day when they were mentioned, even in passing – my entire being buzzed when I heard that one word, and I knew that something important lay within their ranks.

A person.

A man.

Mine.

It was exactly one year since I had been turned, when they came.

They showed up in Alaska uninvited, with cloaks of ebony and eyes of fire, and asking for me – they had been waiting apparently, waiting until my newborn year was over and they could safely transport me to Italy.

He was with them.

There were seven of the Volturi that came – Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Santiago, Chelsea, and Afton.

When I stood from my window seat in the lounge, and saw them…my heart shuddered.

Demetri.

It was the person my soul was searching for.

I could see his red aura, his anger and thirst – I could see he was a true vampire, but…I needed him.

Carlisle and Eleazar tried to handle the situation, but I took over with four short words.

"_When do we leave_?"

They couldn't stop me of course, the Cullens and Denalis, because my year was up and I was my own person – I wasn't their responsibility any more.

I went with the Guard, but I didn't take my eyes off of Demetri for a moment.

He was truly beautiful – his hair was the perfect shade of golden-brown, and his face was shapely but masculine. His body was well formed, muscled, and he was only a little taller than me. His dark clothes accentuated his pale beauty and his startling crimson eyes.

I wondered if he liked golden eyes…and I remember shaking my head at the thought of changing for him – but even then, I knew I would do anything to have him.

He barely looked at me the entire journey, or the days after that – I had met with the three Volturi brothers, agreed to their terms and been shown to my room.

I was trained, taught, schooled, disciplined – my thirst was ruled and my fighting skills were honed in a matter of days.

I was good, one of the best.

But still Demetri would not look at me.

They allowed me to keep my diet, and I had assumed that it was my eyes that put him off of me.

It seemed when it came to my own happiness, I was blind.

Nothing I did pleased him, and I could feel no love or bonds from the man that was rightfully mine.

It was on my thirtieth night in Volterra that he came to me.

It was dark, stormy, the castle barely lit, when the door to my room opened with a soft groan – Demetri ghosted into my domain, sending his autumn scent washing over me in waves.

I turned to him, aware I was only dressed in a short, sheer nightgown – his eyes raked me as I had wished they would ten-thousand times.

Then he whispered my name,

"_Isabella_."

I wasn't Bella with him, nor the lost girl I believed I was – I was his Isabella.

"_This doesn't mean anything_," he had whispered.

I ignored his words, savouring the taste of his attention being turned on me – I had seen the way he looked at Heidi, the fisherman, but his lust for me was greater.

He _wanted _me – the charmer wanted _me_.

"_One night, and then we will part forever_."

I focused on his touch.

He took me that night, whispering words to me of how it meant nothing to him…_I_ meant nothing – there were no compliments, no sweet nothings, just our bodies moving and twining in ancient ways with no soft '_ah ah ah'_s or_ 'yes yes yes's_.

He took my innocence, my virginity – I was his, spoiled for any other man.

"_This isn't love_."

He had rolled from me once he was spent, swiftly dressing and telling me once again how my body would never receive his again, and how I would never know the feel of his love.

I took his words, transformed them into something different – something that meant he would be back, that he _did _want more of me.

I was sent away the next day, on a mission.

I travelled with Jane and Alec – we needed very little strength to achieve our goal.

We travelled to England, to bring back a talented immortal, but while we were there…my heart was shattered.

I remember the dusty track between two fields we were travelling down, miniscule and sand-coloured pieces of grit clinging to the bottom of our black clothes, when Alec brought up Demetri.

"_Did you hear_?" He had smiled at his sister and me.

We said nothing, waiting for his story to come.

"_Heidi was raving about it this morning to anyone who would listen… Demetri finally gave in to her._"

My heart broke, shattered, smashed… It rained down in pieces on the rest of my rock-hard and stone-cold bones and organs.

"_They made love for hours last night – how did you not hear_?"

I fell to the ground, my throat closing up and my body shaking – _I meant nothing to him_.

His words were true, burning me like a thousand vampire bites.

Jane had lifted my head,

"_You gave yourself to him, didn't you_?"

The words weren't cruel, but they were filled with pity.

My heart-wrenching scream of agony was enough of an answer.

Jane's red eyes watched me with all her years of wisdom and experience, before she whispered one word that changed my life forever,

"_Run_."

I did.

I ran for hours, days, _years_ – thirty to be exact.

I met vampires that wanted to kill me, rape me, mate with me, befriend me, burn me, love me, hold me, torture me… I became scarred, hated, _feared_ – I became _Her_.

I became the woman with the golden eyes, who would burn you as soon as look at you.

I could cut your ties, break your bonds, burn your soul, kill you in a matter of seconds – I was deadly.

I was dead.

The Volturi looked for me of course – years and years they wasted on me, following my trail of destruction like breadcrumbs.

But I hurt no human.

I had no qualms with my old race – they were beautiful, oblivious… _Vampires_ were the evil that could not continue to spread.

I hated being in my own scarred skin – some nights I would scream and dig at my face with my nails, gouging marks into my cheeks that healed as the sun rose once again.

I wanted to die.

I was already dead technically _and_ on the inside.

I would think about Him often – Him with Heidi. The love they'd make, the words they'd whisper, the feelings they'd share…

Some nights I would make myself physically sick with the images, just so I could try and take away some of the pain.

But it never went.

Never disappeared.

It was thirty years after I had been brought into my immortal life, that I met Him again.

I was hungry, _starving_, worn down from running on empty across Germany for far too long.

I stopped off in a forest, hunted a large herd of deer, and allowed myself a moment to sit still and _think_ – for the first time in thirty years.

It was that night that I chose to kill myself – I chose to burn.

I built my pyre.

It didn't take long – I was quick and skilled, and it only took three quick '_click'_s of flint to spark the fire that would end me.

I undressed – I de-clothed myself and bared my scarred and imperfect, pale flesh to the warm glow of the firelight.

I sent a prayer to God, and an ETA to Satan.

I stepped forwards, and broke my arm at the same moment – venom seeped from my wound and ran down my body, coating me like a baby about to be baptised…baptised by fire.

My toes barely brushed the ends of the outer-sticks that made up the fire…when I grasped from behind and yanked down onto the cool, dewy, shadowed grass.

I looked up into the face that owned my soul and the billion pieces of my heart.

**

* * *

**

Demetri

This was the girl who owned my heart – the one beneath me with eyes like honey and hair of finest silk.

She was naked, and though the sight of her fanned the flames of desire roaring through me…it showed me all of her scars.

Bites and venom-healed cracks littered her skin – her body was of a soldier's, an innocent Goddess' no longer

As I stared down into her searing, golden gaze, I felt whole…as I had only felt one time before.

When we had made love.

But it wasn't love that I had initiated – my stomach burned with guilt and regret at how I had treated her, her body, her _love_…

She had loved me.

I knew it – I could feel it in those early days whenever she had looked at me.

Isabella didn't know that I watched her as much as she watched me.

I had coveted her.

Every unnecessary breath she took, every single word she said…it was all taken in avidly.

But I was a Volturi member, a part of the prestigious Guard, a soldier of vampire royalty – I was not allowed a mate, nor love.

My masters were not cruel to us, but they were strict – the most esteemed members of the Guard were not allowed mates, for fear of desertion.

My gift was important, too important for my masters to lose.

I had never even _considered_ taking a woman for more than one night…before Her.

She had stood from her seat in the Denalis' house and my heart had bolted from my chest.

Her hair shone like the sun but was of the earth, and fell in a waterfall of silken curls to her waist. Her eyes were bright gold, like all other animal-drinkers, but they held…something special – they held something that I wanted for my own. I wanted her gaze on me, her hands on me, her mouth on me, her voice in my ear, her slim but curvaceous body pressed to mine…

I had shunned her, unable to come to terms with my new and disturbing wants and desires.

Until one day, I couldn't take the pain any more.

The night was hot, the atmosphere thick, the storming rolling just outside the castle's ancient windows…

I went to Her.

When I opened the door to her room, I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever laid my eyes on – Isabella stood at the window, watching the storm, in a tiny nightgown that showed off her magnificent body.

I was aching with want by the time she turned and recognised my presence.

I floated into the room and said the one word that could break me,

"_Isabella."_

She was mine, and I hers.

"_This doesn't mean anything_," I had whispered, the words tearing at my soul – they were a beautiful lie.

My gaze was hungry, my hands hungrier…

"_One night, and then we will part forever_."

I took her, whispering my beautiful lies again and again – they wrenched my heart in two as I cooled the ache that she created inside of me.

_My Isabella…_

In my mind, I was screaming my love for her…how beautiful she looked as she arched beneath me…how her eyes pierced my very soul…

I had taken her virginity.

A part of me rejoiced that no other had touched something that was _mine_…while the rest of me mourned her loss – she was giving herself to a monster, a man who was not worshipping her as she ought to be worshipped.

I was rough, unkind, taking what belonged to me while I murmured words to her inside my head…words she would never hear, never know – the man was trying to leash the monster, but the monster was too powerful when threatened. The Volturi had absolute and ultimate power, and they would kill me, _and_ her, for loving – I had to tell her another lie, for the sake of pricked ears,

"_This isn't love_."

My soul was howling pain as the monster sated himself, leaving Isabella unsatisfied and used.

I rolled away from her, taking in one last breath of her beautiful strawberry and wildflower scent, before gathering my clothes and vanishing.

My skin had crawled, as I made my way back to my chamber – I hated myself in that moment, more than I had hated myself ever before.

I had showered rapidly, scrubbing evidence of our love and her scent from my skin.

The last remnants of our time together had been Isabella's sweet venom – a replacement for her virginal blood.

I choked back a sob as I wiped it from my skin, bile rising in my throat – I wanted her, _needed_ her…

Heidi's voice had rung out then,

"_Demetri?_"

I gathered my wits, killed my soul, and cut out my heart.

That night, I had given myself to another.

I felt sick once it was done – Heidi was spent and sated between my sheets where Isabella should have lain, lazily smiling at the rising sun and radiating contentment.

I had needed to forget Isabella, and if I had thought that Heidi would scrub the memories of Isabella's perfect, untouched skin from my mind…I was sadly mistaken.

It had been that morning that changed everything, when Isabella was sent away.

I had endured Heidi's gossiping, Felix's ribbing, _and_ the news that Isabella was to be taken on a mission to England with Jane and Alec – I was sure that one of us would forget the other, and when she returned all would be well.

I had been wrong.

Jane and Alec returned with the immortal they set out to capture, three days later – but Isabella was nowhere to be seen.

I had been wrong, thinking that my affection would die – my dead heart was practically crashing in my chest at the thought of seeing her once more.

I had stood to the side of the thrones, with other members of the Guard, as Jane and Alec brought the new vampire forward.

Aro had frowned, sniffing the air,

"_Where is Isabella? I cannot see, nor hear, nor smell her._"

It was a reasonably well-kept secret that Isabella was Aro's favourite – Jane had stepped aside eagerly, shockingly. Jane knew Aro was still fond of her, but anyone could see that she enjoyed her time out of the spotlight and from under Aro's gaze.

Aro had watched Isabella bloom into a warrior with the eyes of a father – he was proud of her as a person, not an item.

It was why Jane was whipped.

She had placed her hand in his, letting him access her memories, and Aro's face had darkened – his hand had whipped out after a moment more, sending Jane flying across the cavernous throne room.

As she sprawled across the marble floor, Alec instantly at her side, Aro had roared,

"_What have you done? Where is my Isabella?_"

My stomach had clenched at his words in pure fury, knowing that Isabella was _mine_, but my worry was too great – I had no idea what had happened.

Then Aro's eyes had fallen on me,

"_You have caused this coven great pain with your actions_."

Jane was whipped with special chains that could damage a vampire's skin, and I was denied blood for months for taking Isabella to bed and causing her enough pain to leave our ranks.

I learned the true meaning of starvation.

Not of blood, but of the other half of my soul.

Once a bond has been founded between mates, usually by making love, it creates a hole inside of you that you just cannot escape from when they are gone.

My life was empty, grey…until the day I was fed and the day Aro needed me.

That day, we began our search for our lost sister, soldier, daughter and mate.

Years passed and she slipped through our fingers time and time again – only the last remnants of her strawberry and wildflower scent, her trail, kept my sanity in check.

Except…that her scent changed over time – elements were added.

I knew she had been bitten.

Other vampires' venom lay in her scent, and on more than one occasion Felix had to take me deep into a forest and let me loose on the trees there.

My secret, of Isabella being my soul-mate, soon came to light by my actions.

Aro had not smiled…but he had not frowned either.

Then he had told me something that tore my world in two and made my heart lighter at the same time,

"_I allow your mating_."

We were allowed to mate, to be together, to be as one… I was overjoyed…but dying at the same time – I had made her run from me, _our family_, and it was my fault that she was enduring the hardships she had been.

It was my fault that her first time and _our_ first time…had been beyond wrong – I could have loved her, and I could have _shown _it.

But I didn't.

I assumed, I pushed, I took…and I gave nothing back.

That was when the stories came to light – the stories of the rogue animal-drinker that would kill any other immortal who had the misfortune to cross her; the _scarred_ and beautiful woman who could kill like a jungle cat, but harmed no human.

Every day we didn't find her, my soul tore a little more – by now, my life, was one tattered and burnt tapestry…but there was a single shining thread.

_Isabella_.

For thirty years I whispered her name in my head, hoping that one day I would see her pale skin and her flashing golden eyes again.

We tracked her across the world, but we began closing in on her in France – it was when she passed into Germany that our plans were made and we _would_ catch her.

Tens of the Guard closed in on a small hamlet, surrounded by far-reaching forests, but I was the one who would catch her – Aro had personally given me permission to bring her home.

Not for punishment, but reinstatement.

He loved her, as I did, and he wanted her back.

I was quick and silent as I ran – a mere shadow in the murky forest as night closed in.

It was then that I smelt her and sensed her presence – I could also hear the roar of a large fire…

I bolted through the forest, rocketing past the trees so fast that they shook and shuddered.

_She wouldn't… She couldn't…_

I found out then just how far she could go.

She wanted to die.

She stood there, naked as the day she was born, before a bonfire that I knew she had built for herself – her arm was broken at the shoulder and she was leaking venom at an alarming rate. Her eyes were shut and her feet were edging forwards…

I leapt.

I grasped her arms and hauled her back from the fire with all the gentle strength I could muster at that moment – for Isabella, there was a lot.

We fell back on the grass, dew flying up all around us, when her eyes opened and locked on mine.

Then I was back into the present, and I had never wanted to kiss, and simultaneously beat, someone so badly in all my years.

Her eyes shone with venom as she murmured, "Demetri?"

My name falling from her lips was pure pleasure, and I couldn't help the noise that burst from me – it was a cross between a sigh and a sob.

"Isabella," I managed to breathe out.

Her soft, little fingers caressed my face as they had done those thirty years ago…before they fell from me and she lashed out in fear.

A hiss rose in her throat and she cried out, "Let me die!"

My heart howled in pain as I pinned her down, "Please, Isabella… Don't fight me. I love you. Don't fight me."

She stilled immediately and looked into my eyes with so much pain, "You hate me… You left me… _YOU FUCKED ME AND LEFT ME_!"

Her cry was agony and I yelled out in pain in response, but I held her still.

"I love you… I love you…"

I couldn't stop murmuring the words to her, trying with all my might to calm her.

"You don't…" She sobbed, her nails digging into the backs of my hands where I had pinned them above her head, "You hate me… I'm nothing to you! I was a quick fuck… A quick fuck – nothing more."

"_You're everything_!" I roared, my breathing strained from emotion, "You're goddamn _everything_ to me, Isabella!"

I let her in.

I let her feel me, my love, the link we shared…

Isabella stilled and gasped, her golden eyes rolling into the back of her head.

I knew what she was feeling – she was feeling every moment I missed her, every time I thought of her pink and luscious lips, every spark of regret I felt for doing what I did to her…

"You love me," she gasped.

I could only nod – short, sharp, and sweet, like our love so far.

"My God…" Isabella breathed, "You love me…"

In my eyes, it made everything I did that much worse – all my actions were borne from love, and those actions were vicious and cruel.

"Come home," I murmured. "We can be together – always."

Her eyes glistened with tears of venom, "What about Heidi?"

A knife – it was a knife to my heart to hear those words.

"She meant nothing," I whispered. "I couldn't love you, Isabella…but I was a fool thinking I could pretend otherwise."

That was when reinforcements showed up – they slipped out of the surrounding forest, all in black with firelight flickering over their features.

But they weren't here to create carnage and mayhem – they were here to bring home their sister.

I covered my woman's naked body with my cloak, drowning in her intense gaze as my eyes locked with hers.

As the Guard went about putting out the raging fire behind us, Isabella said the four sweetest words to grace my ears,

"Take me back home."

I did.

The entire journey back to Italy, I had my Isabella in my arms.

Our eyes never strayed from each other for the entire trip – we were free.

The meeting with our Volturi masters went well – Isabella had not killed conspicuously and no humans had been made aware of our existence.

Now that she was back and where she belonged, the only thing that had changed was the dynamic of our coven – Aro was open with his love and admiration for her, everyone showed Isabella the utmost respect…and the Guard were allowed to mate.

Chelsea and Afton were the first to announce their mating – they had kept up a secret relationship for years.

Heidi tried to catch my gaze, but her efforts were futile now I no longer had to be the cold-hearted soldier I once was.

I smiled down at Isabella and took her hand.

It was announcement enough.

We were quickly left to our own devices, and I whisked Isabella away to my chamber.

Isabella was silent, stone-faced, as I undressed her and pulled her into a hot shower with me – she just watched me with her beautiful, golden eyes as I lovingly washed away the dirt that still clung to her and the smell of the fire.

It was time for change.

Her scars were many, more so than mine, and I tried not to let the pain show on my face as I caressed each one with gentle fingers.

Isabella's hands suddenly came down on my chest, "You want me?"

The water rained down on us, running over our faces, but neither of us blinked.

I nodded, sending water droplets scattering.

Isabella's lips twitched upwards at the corner, and it was enough.

My mouth came down on hers with enough force to knock the wind out of her – she gasped against my lips, fisting her hands in my hair. I took the opportunity to invade her mouth with my tongue and claim it as my own.

_Mine_.

Her fingernails ran over the muscles of my back, making me shiver with want – I hardened against her soft, flat stomach, aching to be inside her once again.

But this time, I would do it right.

I lifted her, urging her legs around my waist – she followed my directions easily, and I carried her to my bed.

It was where she belonged – with me, on a bed of clouds like the angel she was.

_Mine._

The white, embroidered pillows were scattered, the covers pushed aside, until our naked bodies were tangled against the lone, silken bed-sheet – it was…simple.

My fingers ran down from her collarbone, to her navel – I took in every beautiful, marvellous inch of her.

_Mine_.

My fingers explored their new playground, the territory they were scouting and planning to claim – I circled her navel, brushed her ribcage, feathered my way across her luscious breasts, teased her lower curls…

Isabella was panting for me – _me_.

_Mine_.

I was aching for her, _throbbing _for her…yet I hadn't loved her.

I kissed her softly, _sweetly_, and murmured, "I love you."

Her breathing hitched, her chest stilled, and a beautiful smile crept across her face.

Isabella beamed at me – _for me_ – "And I love you."

_Mine._

I rained kisses down on her, worshipping every cell of her being – slowly, slowly, my heart started to re-heal, along with my soul.

I was repenting – at the only temple I would ever kneel at again.

She parted for me – so _beautifully_ – opening herself up to receive my body.

I accepted her invitation with a soft smile and a kiss to the corner of her mouth – now and forever, my special place.

_Mine._

That little corner was the corner that accepted me, that gave me a second chance.

My hips nestled against hers, my length brushing her heat – she mewled and moaned as I growled and groaned.

"This time," I murmured, "I mean everything I say."

As I kissed her, our tongues entwining as if each were made to dance with the other, I slipped inside my own piece of Heaven.

I gasped against her parted lips, "So good…"

"_Demetri_," Isabella breathed.

My name on her lips sent electricity shooting down my spine, causing my hips to buck against hers – it began our rhythm, moving in time with one another so perfectly, and _deliciously_…

"You are so beautiful," I muttered into the shell of her small, delicate ear. "You are brave…and strong…and I am so sorry for how I treated you…_my Isabella_."

_Mine._

She cried out softly at my words, arching beneath me again and again as I thrust into her tight and _oh, so_ wet heat.

"I forgive you," she gasped, her hands grasping at the muscles of my back and her hips meeting my thrusts with perfectly-timed precision.

The hole inside my soul began to shrink as the coil below my navel began to tighten – every inch of me knew who was giving me this pleasure.

_Isabella_… _It's always been Isabella_…

Her walls fluttered around me, like the softest beat of a butterfly's wings, and I knew she was so _close_ – so close to completing our reunion.

My body curled around hers as my pace picked up, my mouth pressed firmly to her ear as I whispered my love for her again and again – her voice was breathy and light as she returned my sweet nothings, over and over.

Isabella's mouth parted as we climbed our high – her teeth gleamed like the finest silver, venom-coated, and I felt venom pool in my mouth and my fingers brush away her wet curls from her neck in response.

Her skin was already marked there, another had dared to bite her neck, but my mark would soon lie over the nameless stranger's.

With one last earth-shattering thrust, hitting the deepest spot within her, our releases exploded and collided…

And our mouths latched on to the other's neck.

My bite was deep, harsh – _marking_, _marking_, _marking_…

The pain from Isabella's bite was minimal through the bliss that clouded my mind – spots of bright light and colour flashed before my eyes and sent my brain into a spiral of pleasure I never thought I would experience.

My body protected my mate's in our vulnerable state, my arms curving and caging.

Isabella released first – her teeth slid from my skin, her tongue sealed the wound, and her plump lips caressed my new scar…my _best _scar…_her_ scar…

I managed to beat back my possessive monster, who wanted to keep his teeth in _our_ mate, and pull back – my teeth released and my venom healed.

As the skin sealed over, I nuzzled her neck in our post-coital bliss.

"You lied," she murmured a moment later.

I raised my head and looked deep into her eyes, to find them…_amused_.

"You said we would part forever," Isabella clarified.

I winced and dropped my head…only to have it raised again by soft, insistent fingers.

"I'm glad you lied," she smiled.

"Shall I tell another?" I asked.

Isabella nodded.

"I didn't love you from the first moment I saw your face."

Her smile was blinding, breath-taking, "And I you."

Our kiss was tender – a true promise of things to come.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_I bloody love Demetri…well, and the rest of the Volturi…but SERIOUSLY – Demetri = awesomeness. Yum-yum-yum… So! * Sneaky smile * Like it? My first D/B (: * Sighs wistfully * Definitely more to come on that front (; I couldn't decide whether to angst it up and go Wuthering Heights on you guys – by the way, I HATE WH – or to give you an ending that makes you feel fuzzy (: I went for fuzzy. I like angst, but I just couldn't do it! Maybe one day, I shall blow your minds by not giving you a happy ending…but UNTIL then… (: Ta-ta!_

* * *

**_Poll: _**_Please, please, please go to my profile page if you are reading my Jasper/Bella O/S series, '101 Tales of Love, Lust, and Desire.' I'm planning on doing a continuation of the most popular choice – so get your votes in! (;_


End file.
